The Enemy Of My Enemy
by Figment24
Summary: A lone Brotherhood Paladin wakes up after an operation went bad in Texas with no memory of it and a half-dead Enclave soldier. Together they'll have to brave the elements,wildlife,raiders,and each other to reach safety.


The first thing that I saw when I woke up was the damn Texas sun beaming through my visor into my eyes. As I tried to sit up,I realized there was a half-broken rebar spear implanted halfway through my chest piece and I could just barely feel the tip of the spear touch my chest. I reached down and quickly tore the spear out of my chest piece and stood up.I looked down and saw my laser rifle was in pieces. I looked around and saw the remnants of the most brutal firefight I had ever been in.

I couldn't quite remember all of it but I do remember bits and pieces. The one thing I know for a fact was that raiders had attacked and so did the enclave but I couldn't remember what we were looking for. I saw almost two dozen corpses strewed around the place. As I scanned the battlefield looking for any surviving brotherhood members to help, I saw one enclave soldier still breathing. His power armor was battered,bloody,and broken with his helmet almost torn in half. I felt sorry for him because every other enclave soldier there were bloody chunks. I bet he must have at least known one of them at some point.

I bent down next to him and grabbed the back of his power armor and dragged him out of the sun and into a ruined building. I didn't know what compelled me to help the bastard but I did. I exited my suit of power armor and worked to help the guy out of his.

It took well over an hour to pull off but I did it. He wore a basic enclave jumpsuit that had been torn to hell but the rest of his body was in fine had dark,short cut hair and five o'clock shadow across the lower part of his face. I used what limited medical knowledge I had to make sure he wasn't going to die. After I was done helping the soldier, I started to repair my power armor across from the unconscious soldier.

After I finished fixing my power armor, I decided to repair the soldier's power armor. I did it to kill time until the soldier woke up and I could find out about why he and the other soldiers were here. Once I had finished fixing his armor, Night had started to fall and the soldier hadn't woken up. I started to freak out because of the local wildlife like to hunt at night and most of them have wonderful night vision. I quickly came up with a plan that I hoped would work.

I dragged the soldier and put him behind his power armor and moved some dirt and trash over his exposed parts.I did the same for me and waited for something to happen. I tried to stay up but I did eventually pass out.

When morning came, I looked around to make sure there were no predators lurking around and went to check on the soldier's condition. As I was checking on him, he stopped breathing. I quickly started checking what was wrong with him. I couldn't figure out what was wrong so I resorted to CPR because I was worried I would lose my only lead into why the enclave was in Texas. On the third breath, his eyes opened and he smiled. I pulled back and put myself on the wall opposite of him.

He stood up and started to walk towards me.

"Stop!" I yelled at him when he was about five feet away from me.

"Why,"he said confused"Earlier you were less than three inches away from me and now you're treating me like I'm sick?"

I moved further away from him as he got closer until I realized I was in a corner.

"I kept you alive,"I yelled at him"just so I can find out why the enclave is in Texas!"

He looked at me confused and stepped forward very cautiously.

"I was going to ask you the same thing about the brotherhood."

I was going to respond when I heard a loud roar rip through the air. I motioned for the soldier to crouch down as I heard large footsteps get louder and louder. I saw the creature's lower half and I realized what the beast was. That beast was a Deathclaw that was hunting down its next meal which was probably was us.


End file.
